GoAnimate: The Movie
Go!Animate The Movie is a 2013 animated action adventure fantasy comedy film made using the website GoAnimate, founded by Alvin Hung. The film was directed by Brian Sharp. The film centers around how PC Guy takes the toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. But someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now Eric's the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. Go!Animate: The Movie received mixed reviews from the viewers, the GoAnimators (animators that use GoAnimate), and the critics. It became a huge box office success making over $1 billion. A sequel, titled Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City was planned to be released, but it was cancelled on August 5, 2016 and remade. Plot The film starts as PC Guy, which was the one-of-a-kind workman, decided to go to Walmart to buy something, better than The Salvation Army store. Eric told Jennifer that he went to Walmart. Eric's in a bad mood because PC Guy told him not to watch Go!Animate Insanity Stuff every day, every minute, and every second. PC Guy then got a toy without paying it and sneakly ran off, when Eric and Jennifer came running after him. The shopkeeper (Bodyguard) suddenly takes the toy from him and back to Eric, leaving PC Guy in disappointment. At the Supermarket, PC Guy talked to Brian to have the toy back, but the Policeman showed up to tell him he can't. He was then gone to jail and went asleep for 5 days. He then break out of jail for the morning. Victor told Eric that he slept for 5 days, and Eric was so mad that he had to take revenge on him. Back at Walmart, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Eric, that he thinks his voice is cool, so as the music. But then Gary's voice became annoying to him. Then PC Guy got the toy and telled them to not have it back, but a Stick Cop then came to him to do not steal the toy. He then told Eric and Victor that PC Guy's a "Stinkerputt." When back in jail, PC Guy hates shollers to have the toy back, and he then got an idea. When Eric and Victor weren't looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. PC Guy's feet hurts from walking (or skipping), he rested on a bench, when Eric and Victor surprised him and chased him until they head into a snow bank. PC Guy then told them to not have the toy back and went off. Eric reminded Victor to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Gary Johnson was glad they're going for a walk, when the Protester Girl came looking for him. She couldn't talk to him because Gary Johnson can't stop sneezing. Eric and Victor walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when PC Guy came to say he has to sholl them next time. Eric and Victor decided to call the cops. They came in to tell PC Guy about Shoplifting, and they sholled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Jennifer then came in with the toy to think the toy is for babies. Eric wanted to have the toy back, but Jennifer severely told them that it's for babies. She also reminded Eric that he ever met a mean man named Mr. Keebler. Meanwhile at the spooky castle, the mean man Mr. Keebler (voiced by Simon) have a diabolical scheme to put a stop to the world. His assistant Rentro (voiced by Brian) came to him, when he asked him to finish his report of the potion. Rentro said he didn't yet, because he's gone pity of the book he read. Mr. Keebler reminded him that he had a plot to build an invention that will destroy the people (or cartoons) in the world. Rentro doesn't think it would, because Eric thinks Mr. Keebler's a mean man, and he was. He then made Rentro get back to work to finish reporting the potion. The next day, Eric was making a special chicken for Kayla with putting special ingredients in it. PC Guy doesn't want to see them make a chicken for Kayla, and decided to sholl Kayla with his new disguise. Eric and Victor came into Kayla's room and showed her a special chicken meal from Eric. Kayla was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Kayla go check who's there. PC Guy was disguised as "Dr. PC Guy" and tried to sholl Kayla and take her away. Eric then got his grey Recumbent digital camera, and took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. Kayla suddenly known it was PC Guy who sholled her, and she taught him a lesson. PC Guy would never wear the pesky mask again, so he put it in the closet so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Simon, which features the song "Are You Ready" by Esberg Port. (All subsequent re-releases (the 10th Anniversary release is notable for this) use the Silly Songs with Larry "Endangered Love.) Eric and Victor later realized that they stepped on a sticky red piece of chewing gum. Victor thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Eric took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and the Protester girl showed up to them to not yelling at them for a while, but then Eric just took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Stickguy. Then some gum has caught on Eric's sweater, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Jack (voiced by David) was wandering what was all of that, and Eric told him that PC Guy has been called "Shoplifting" and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when PC Guy's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the sholling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramethics (or Cops.) The Policeman showed up to PC Guy that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at PC Guy's room, he knew that the Policeman and Eric and Victor are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Eric and Victor peeked and came in the window. Eric can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, PC Guy came into Steven's house. Steven (voiced by Stephen) has changed a channel on the TV, and PC Guy was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. The GNN news have reported that on the weather; It'll have Rain, Snow and Strong Wind. Meanwhile back at Mr. Keebler's castle, Mr. Keebler asked Rentro the remote to show him his latest invention. His invention was the Dalek-Septor 9000.2, which will be for exterminating the investable cartoon beings of intelligent lifeforms they'll find. Rentro thinks that invention might be a good way to destroy Eric. Mr. Keebler tested his invention. When it woke up, he interacts to exterminate, and exterminated the water jug. Rentro was surprised to that invention, and he told him that PC Guy is a Stinkerputt and sholled by Eric and Victor. They'll use it to destroy the cartoons that'll be very specific. Later that day, Eric and Victor realized that the weather had changed by PC Guy. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. PC Guy like to watch something special on TV, until a logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. At the Toys "R" Us store, Eric and Victor were looking for PC Guy, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Victor thinks he sounds like "Green Matt" in this entire movie. Eric reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Victor doesn't think it will, and still don't know about or met Mr. Keebler. From outside, Eric showed Victor the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Toon-sty. Dwayne was thinking that Eric look like an orange, but he wasn't when Dwayne shouts at him and Victor that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Eric and Victor went to beat Dwayne up. PC Guy yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Victor shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the N.J. International Circus, PC Guy was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Aaron Jefferson (voiced by David) went to introduce the show. PC Guy was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Aaron was not amused to him. He then introduced the two balancers Eric 1 and Eric 2 to balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Eric and Victor later heard that PC Guy apologized for stealing their toy, and that sholls Toon-sty. The two went upstairs to a food place where to have some pizza. When Victor was eating the pizza, Eric told him that he'll be late for the show. But Victor couldn't, so Eric went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, PC Guy read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Aaron Jefferson think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Cutting to Aaron in bed, he was going to sleep, when PC Guy sneakly came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, the clock woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. PC Guy was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. The Policeman peeked at PC Guy, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Kevin (voiced by C. Elbourn) tried to think who was knocking, but PC Guy thinks there's no one there. Meanwhile, Eric was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Simon, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Simon then sang a song from Sesame Street called "The Alligator King" which made Eric go nuts. Eric then went away from New Jersey into adventure through the snow. Eric realized that he was in Antarctica, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then Stickguy showed up to Eric singing the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues, which was Eric's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Eric and Stickguy had an electrical battle, when Stickguy fell and smooshed into the Policeman. He made Stickguy go into jail. Eric 2 yelled at Stickguy to be quiet, as PC Guy told him that song is from Blue's Clues, leaving Stickguy behind bars. Eric then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Rick Perry thinks Eric is stupid, but he's not stupid. Santed Stickguy (voiced by C. Elbourn) appeared to talk when he bumped into Stickcop 1, and sent him to jail, with Stickguy singing the Mail Time song. Stickcops came into Stickguy that he's under arrest for singing the Mail Time song. Stickcop 2 then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Stickguy when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. Eric watches Stickguy being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a GoEx hat, which is full of Beach Park. Eric will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Brian suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Brian has one thing to do, is take Eric to Carla's Boole. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Aaron Jefferson about Stickguy at his Donisale office. Aaron showed them a slideshow clip from Eric at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Eric's office at The Lobby of New Jersey. Eric showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted Jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl in a pile of Jewels. Gary Johnson thinks Eric is a pity to bring such a gift. Eric reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Eric later saw a new guy Eddy, who was from the 'Cartoon Classics' series. Eric thinks he's derpy and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Eric has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Gary Johnson told to Jack that Eric's a grump, Gary didn't do anything bad, and Eric made him cry. Simon (voiced by Dave) was then gonna call for new vocalists for his songs, and said that they'll be on the way. Unfortunately, Mr. Keebler has a maniacal plan for joining in Simon's band, he and Rentro will become Septormen. They went to Simon's office, and their scheme was to ask Simon to join in his band. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that Blinky 2PO was built by Eric to destroy Santed Stickguy, PC Guy and Brian. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Eric tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Eric then threw a tantrum, and decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Stickguy by break the ice. Stickguy was then falling through the water, and was mad at Eric for doing that. Eric ran away maniacally leaving Stickguy disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Eric 1 on the phone in his office. Later, Dwayne was singing in the court, when Brian told Catherina (voiced by Callie) to turn off the music. Dwayne was not happy when the music stopped. PC Guy was disappointed that Eric yells at Stickguy every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Aaron Jefferson went fishing when he found PC Guy's glasses and disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. Aaron disguises him again, but then got zapped by PC Guy. Meanwhile, Matt (voiced by Charlie) have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stickguy strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Stickguy later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Matt will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Eric, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl. Stickguy was wandering what is going on here, then Eric appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Eric will turn his terrors on Stickguy after Jackashay destroyed 2PO. Stickguy then told Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl to destroy Blinky 2PO. When 2PO was gone, Eric was sad that his robot was destroyed for the last time. Gary Johnson was then mad at Eric, because he thinks Eric is the king of Grouchland, but Eric was on the phone. He and the Protester Girl then saw what was at the sky, it was PC Guy with the toy. The Policeman then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, PC Guy's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Kevin is reading books in his bed. He then asked Kimberly to tell Kevin to go to sleep. Kevin later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Eric was not amused for the singing part. PC Guy then used a magic wand to trick Eric into a Rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Eric reappears from the vortex, and came to PC Guy that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the Rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Eric told PC Guy that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. PC Guy was not amused of Eric talking all the way to the truth. Eric was then writing something, when PC Guy thinks that Eric have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Eric thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. PC Guy later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in New Jersey. Sydney Cub (voiced by Lawrence) then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Mr. Keebler striked in New Jersey, by being disguised for joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000.2. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, PC Guy was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Eric was then found out that PC Guy has got the toy again, and then he and Victor chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. PC Guy stopped them by bursting the toy with a clone war of attacking flying Stick guys. PC Guy then left the two shollers in disappointment. Eric and Victor were not amused for PC Guy's being a Stinkerputt, and they're wandering who could have striked in New Jersey better than him. A voice then heard through Eric, from behind him, there was Mr. Keebler and Rentro caught in surprise. They should have known it was him. They've talked about PC Guy who's been stolen the toy at Walmart a few days back, and because he's a bad workman. Mr. Keebler was also talked about joining in Simon's music and almost exterminated him with his invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2. Eric thinks that he just don't stand a chance, but Mr. Keebler has his invention to exterminate him and Victor. Eric thinks he'll better think fast, because he thinks he'll have to exterminate PC Guy first. Mr. Keebler then had enough of him, and the two ran away almost getting exterminated. Within the afternoon, PC Guy thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part from Eric 2 is that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and the Bodyguard will be the Shopkeeper of the store. Eric 1 and Eric 2 were then back on the stage doing the balancing act to the audience. PC Guy just can't wait to unwrap this secret gift, when he opened it, Stickguy popped out by surprise. Simon later read a newspaper that PC Guy has made Stickguy clones on his toy, and he started to go for an adventure. Eric was not amused because he didn't spend his cash for the Barnes & Noble bookstore, and not even the toy is a complete model. He then went to Target to find some toys there, and he got one. He then sang a Japanese song that he got a toy to play. PC Guy felt pretty mad that Eric got a toy, and Eric 2 thinks he didn't put in too much money in it. George told Eric how is his toy George gave for a valuable client, and Eric thinks the toy is awfully wonderful, and he and Victor would have such a wonderful life if never had been bored. Mr. Keebler later found out it was time for his own revenge on PC Guy. While walking in the woods, George and Eric found a newspaper which says that Mr. Keebler zaps it again. Eric wants to stop making the newspapers that try to deserve their world. PC Guy and Eddy were later stuck on top of Mt. Rushmore, when Mr. Keebler showed up to him, ready to have his own revenge. Mr. Keebler was supposed to make him go to jail, but he's not Shoplifting at this time. PC Guy was scared of him, and quickly drove away in his car. Mr. Keebler went to his car with the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 to exterminate him during the chase. Jackashay later came to save the day, and he destroyed the Dalek-Septor with his laser eye powers. Mr. Keebler's car then slid off the road and crashed into a big tree. Jackashay came to him for his final comfrontation for calling PC Guy a Shoplifter. He and Mr. Keebler went into a big fight, and then got punched onto the ground. Jackashay thinks he just can't match the powers of him, and decided to make him go back from he came. He used a powerful Warp Ball to suck Mr. Keebler back to where he came from, and eventually gone inside the ball. Jackshay finally got Mr. Keebler gone and accomplished his mission. PC Guy learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Aaron Jefferson told to Eric and Victor that everything's back to normal. Eric agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Aaron thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Eric waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Voice Cast * Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter * Eric as Himself and Eric 1 * Joey as Victor and Tom * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Julie as Kayla * Simon as Mr. Keebler and News Reporter * Paul as Gary Johnson * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Stickguy's upset voice, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Eric's tired voice, Dr. PC Guy (PC Guy's disguise) and Cookie Monster * Stephen as Steven and Orderman (Toon Buffet) * C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi Additional Voice Cast * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Mr. Keebler's evil voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Toon-sty and PC Guy's shocked voice (uncredited) * Princess as Stickgirl * Callie as Catherina * Duncan as PC Guy's tired voice (uncredited) * Kayla as Tween Cat * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Julie as Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice (uncredited) * Walter Williams as Mr. Bill and Mr. Hands (TV footage) Production Production began for 15 weeks (began in 2012). Media Releases The film was released in theaters on July 19, 2013, and on YouTube on August 30, 2013. Critical Reception Go!Animate: The Movie received universally mixed reviews from film critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it currently holds a rating of 50%, and on Metacritic, has a score of 4 out of 100. The critical consensus are "Brian Sharp's most hated film based on the website: https://goanimate.com, failing disastrously on almost every conceivable level - especially on the animation, writing, characters and humor - Go!Animate: The Movie is the perfect reason why cheap and terrible online animation should never have a place on the big screen". Ever since its release, the film has been considered as one of the worst animated films of all time. While comparing this film to Greeny Phatom: the Movie, critics had said they liked Greeny Phatom: The Movie a lot better, due to being more original. The film topped a lot of top 10 worst films lists of 2013. Box Office The film became a box office sucess grossing $1.5 billion. Cancelled Sequel Thanks to the movie managing to received a small following among some viewers - a sequel titled Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City was set for a 2017 theatrical release. However, the Film was cancelled on August 5th 2016. Then the film was put back in production to an unknown release date. Animation Errors * Eric, Cashier, and Brian are the exact same character. * When Eric got home there are kids, but the kids disappeared when Gary Johnson came, and they do not appear for the rest of the movie (unless Victor is Eric's son and Kayla his daughter, though she refers to Eric as "friend"). External links * [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGec3F4uwz1w5eI_qbUnGzrSAvti8iE-P&feature=mh_lolz%7C Go!Animate The Movie] playlist on YouTube Category:Cartoon films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2013 flims Category:2013 comedies Category:Movies Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Featured Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movies Wikipedia:Columbia Pictures films Wikipedia:Movies with mixed reviews Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Cringe